Games in the Dark
by Demi4yah
Summary: There are some video games that you shouldn't play in the dark


**Games in the Dark**

By: Demi4yah

**Author's Note:** I got this idea from my friend after we finished playing Resident Evil: Nemesis. It's an old game, but it scared me as a kid.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Ninja Turtles just the plot.

* * *

It was nearing two in the morning when the youngest of the family woke up from a rough night's sleep. He dropped off the hammock, glaring upwards at his red clad brother whose snoring was so loud he was surprised that all of New York hadn't heard and stomped out of the room.

Why did he so graciously hand his room over to April? It had been a good idea at the time, but he'd do anything to have his place back. He peeked into his now clean room, watching as April turned over in her sleep, muttering something about her china plates. Shaking his head, he quietly skipped his room, jumped of the second story banister, landing gracfeully on his feet.

His main target was the tv and game console in the dark living room. He made his way through the blackenns that blanketed the lair and managed to successfully start up the game console. He slipped an unknonw game that Casey had brought over late last night. It was weird for Casey, but Mikey didn't complain in the least.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Mikey jumped and whipped around to see Donnie coming out of his lap, a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. "The game was calling, bro. It's all I can do to ignore it."

Donnie shooke his head, "I'm sure you tried your hardest." He sat beside his brother, "What game are you playing?"

"Something called Resident Evil:Nemisis." Mikey replied, reading the damaged, ripped cover beside him. "Casey said it's an old game."

"Well-"

"Shh.." Mikey waved at him to shut up as the intro scene started up.

'_It all began as an ordinary day in September, an ordinary day in Raccoon City. A city controlled by Umbrella. No one dared to oppose them, and that lack of strength would only lead to their destruction. I suppose they had to suffer the consequences of their actions, but there would be no forgivness. If only they had, had the courage to fight. It's true that when the wheels of justice start to turn nothing can stop them...'_

"Now, that sounds like a dumb game." An additional voice came from the surrounding shadows.

"Shush, Raph, I'm trying to hear!" Mikey whined, turning the volume up a tad bit.

Donnie shrugged when Raph glanced at him before scooting over to give him room to sit on the couch. Grumbling at the tight fit, Mikey gave up the couch and sat on the floor directly in front of it instead.

The intro was now showing pictures of helicopters, burning buildings and rotten looking people.

"Are those zombies?" Donnie questioned.

"Yup and if you look at Raph you can see the resemblence."

Smack!

"Owww…" Mikey rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you guys doing?" Leo demanded, making himself known.

Mikey rolled his eyes as he furiously pressed buttons on the controller, "Playing a video game, what else?"

"We have training in the morning." He pointed out.

"Quit bein' a hard shell, Leo." Raph said, "And sit down 'cause your blocking my view."

Leo sighed in exasperation, but sat down beside Michelangelo on the floor, his eyes going to the television to watch the ongoing game.

"This is really disturbing." Donnie commented, making a face as blood splattered.

Raph smirked, "That's Mikey for yah."

"Heard that." Mikey said over his shoulder.

"Gimme that." Raph snapped, snatching the controller. "It's my turn."

After ten mintues of gameplay it went into a cut scene.

"How am I supposed to freakin' play with all the cutscenes!" Raph snarled.

"I was expecting this game to be a little scary with all the zombies, but it's not that scary." Mikey said as the scene showed Brad talking to Jill.

Suddenly, the screen went black and the Nemesis appeared in it's place.

All four brothers let out simultaneous yells of terror.

"Scary enough for you, Mikey!?" Donnie said.

Two options came up. 'Fight the monster' or 'Run into the police station' .

"Gimme." Donnie said, grabbing the controller from Raph. "I already know what you're thinkin' Mr. I wanna go down fightin'." He quickly picked the second option.

"Baby." Raph muttered.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

" I don't know, bro, but it was scared me to death!" Donnie replied, waiting for the screen to load. The other brothers nodded in agreement.

When the scened in the station finished, the character was just about to leave when a noise was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Raph asked, leaning closer.

"Yeah…" Donnie nodded his head, pushing on the arrow button to go downstairs.

Crash!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed in surprise as the Nemesis greeted them through the window.

"It came through the window!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Donnie, go, go, go!" Leo ushered. He snatched the controller and made his character start running. The monster just stood where it was, but when he neared the entrance of the station the Nemesis started it's mad chase. The brothers yelled in fright.

"Go through the door!"

"No! You have to go past the hallway!"

"I say you turn and fight it!"

"Shhh!" Leo waved off their input. His heart was racing.

When he was finally out of harms way, they let out sighs of relief. Leo and Mikey were huddled up together, while Donnie was pushed up against Mikey and Raph was clinging onto Leo's arm.

"Soooo…" Mikey began, "Where'd it go?"

The lights suddenly turned on and the looked to the source who turned it on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Leo's hand slipped and his character went into another scene. The Nemesis reapaeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It found us!" Mikey shouted.

"What is that thing!" April shouted, calming her racing heart.

"Leo, it's catching up!" Donnie said.

"I'm running, I'm running!" Leo exclaimed.

The lights turned off and the room flooded into darkness.

"I didn't touch anything." April said.

Mikey raised his eyeridges."So, if she didn't-"

"Then who did?" Raph finished.

A figured moved stealthily in front of the turtles and popped up in front of the tv.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Leo disappeared into the Dojo. Mikey and Donnie ran into the lab. Raph took refuge in his room.

"Perhaps, I should have done a different approach." Master Splinter said to April, who nodded in agreement.

_It's not great, but i was bored and decided to write it._

_I would still like reviews!_


End file.
